Oh my Love's Like a Red Red Rose
by lakshmiXshree
Summary: Hermione's dating Harry. The perfect couple, right? She seemed to think so, until she was thrown back in time becuase of some idiotic (but gorgeous) blonde-haired boy. Sirius-Hermione
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Obviously don't own anything! if you didnt notice!

This is a Hermione::Siruis fic so if you like it...(which you should) read it..if you don't...(ugh, you better!) check some other stuff out. Dont forget to read and review!! xoxo

......................

"Hermione," Ginny said quizzically, "Hermione, wake up!" Hermione's eyes fluttered open and jumped straight up in alarm, "What is it Ginny? Is something wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously. She was always worrying about him constantly due to Voldemort being in such close proximity to Hogwarts, striking near the grounds occasionally.  
"No, but it's ten minutes to nine, and if you don't hurry, we'll be late for class!" Ginny announced. Hermione glanced at the clock. "God, what's gotten into me lately? I'm usually up before everyone in this room, and now I'm cutting it close by ten minutes!? Ugh, whatever, I'll just go get dressed."  
  
Hermione didn't have time for a shower, or even breakfast, for that matter. She got up and got dressed hastily, before gathering her books for her first class and heading off. "Potions," she commented, "Ick."  
  
She dashed down the stairs, making it just in time for her first Potions class of October. She walked in just as Snape turned his back to the class and snuck to her chair next to Harry. He glanced at her and asked, "Hey, where were you? You're notorious for being the first one in class," he smiled. "I kind of overslept, you see—"Hermione was cut off by a very angry Snape. "MISS GRANGER" He yelled at a deafening tone, "Why are you talking during my class? Speaking of class, nice of you to show up." He sneered. "10 points from Gryffindor for your insolence."  
  
Hermione sighed, then turned back to her books. This was going to be a long day. Harry noticed the defeated look on her face and grasped her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and smiled, showing some type of affection back, then turned her attention to the not-so-affectionate Potions Professor at the front of the class.  
  
"Now this is a very important lesson we will be learning today, so everyone, listen up. We have learned about the _incendio_ potion last month, and its uses for quick, temporary time travel, as well as the _interregio_ potion, used for a permanent jump of an epoch of time. Today we will be combining these two potions into the _latrio_ potion, made for a jump into a place in time which most suits you." He finished. "Now, as everybody knows, these potions are NOT to be used on anybody, for they are just for learning purposes only. You have one hour. Begin." He finished. Hermione immediately jumped up to retrieve the two potions, and read the directions in the potions book as how to combine the two. "  
  
"I wonder where I would be thrown into time," Harry questioned, "I, ovbiously would want to be thrown right into the heart of the 70's, when my parents were here. If i could just talk to them for 10 minutes." He thought with a longing in his eyes. Hermione did all she could do to comfort him over the years, but it wasn't the same and they knew it. One day though, he knew he would meet his parents. He would just have to wait it out. Hermione contemplated where she would want to be sent. "I don't know what time period I'd like—maybe during the 1800's." She thought about riding in a gorgeous white carriage to a huge Victorian house—full of books. Now that was living to her.  
  
"Mione, you're so old fashioned. That's what I love about you." Harry said with a meaningful look. Hermione blushed. They had only started dating 3 weeks ago, yet it seemed that their relationship had been so much longer than that. It must have been the friendship. It just felt like they were taking it to the next level. Plus Harry was gorgeous, something that every other Gryffindor girl had noticed. But he had chosen her, plain Jane Hermione Granger. And she was real proud of it too.  
  
She poured all the necessary ingredients into her cauldron, then continued to mix the two potions as instructed. As professor Snape was making the rounds, Malfoy evilly glanced in her direction, obviously diverting some type of scheme.  
  
"Hey mudblood!" he called out to her. Hermione had gotten used to being called this defaming name that he loved to call her...but this was just it. After all, Harry was there if something bad happened. "What did you say, Malfoy?" she said through clenched teeth. Malfoy left his station and walked over to her, eyeing her with a devilish grin. "I said, hello, mudblood. I must say you are doing a hell of a job over here combining these two potions. Tell me, where does your heart desire to go?" he asked her. Hermione glared at him when Harry shot back, "What's it to you Malfoy?" He said in a harsh tone. "Oh nothing, just wondering where I'm sending her to." He told Harry. "Malfoy, first of all, what in the hell are you talking about? I'm not going ANYWHERE! So, if you please, leave me alone and stop taunting me because you definitely don't want to see the consequences," she said, not really knowing what exactly the consequences were herself. "Oh really?" he shot back, "I think I know very well. Have fun, Granger." He took a vial of green liquid out his pocket and lifted his arm back--when Snape came over to check on them. "Is everything alright over here?" he asked, eyeing each of them questionably. Malfoy shrugged, then dropped his arm and headed back to his station, a defeated look on his face. Snape gave them one last look, then walked away to Neville's station, which an omnious deep purple smoke was escalating from.

Hermione shrugged, while Harry gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry Hermione, he's not worth your feelings. Only a few more months with him here." he said, smiling. "I know, it just gets me so mad! I mean, I can't go anywhere without you or Ron protecting me from whoever might be trying to pull something on me. I just wish... I just wish I could get Malfoy back for this..and every other time he was cruel to us. I don't even care if I get in trouble!" she said, fuming. "Now Hermione, you know you dont want to get in trouble. Like I said, he's not worth it. None of them are. Besides, what if something happened and we couldn't see eachother? Now I don't now about you, but I'm not very keen on that idea. Since we are together and all." he said, sheepishly. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Hermione. I really love you and I care about you and your future, don't throw it all away over some incoherent idiots." He finished. Hermione was beyond pissed. Harry, of all people, wasn't supporting her in her struggle to get Malfoy back for everything they had done to them? "Harry, I must do something. I can't just can't let him get away with all the horrid stuff he says about me. About us. Come on Harry, you know you want to get him back, just a little bit." She commented.

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion frm Neville's side of the dungeons. All of the slytherins snickered while the Gryffindors looked sadly over in Mr. Longbottom's direction. Hermione, the caring soul, ran over to Neville as soon as she heard the explosion, but slipped on the ground and hit her head. Looking up for Harry or someone to help her up, she only saw that white-blonde hair and those steel-grey eyes she despised so much. "Time to finish what we started, Granger." With that, he threw the potion at her, and before she knew it, she felt a strong pull at her feet before she fell into the darkness. The last thing she remembered was Harry reaching for her hand, a horrified look on his face.

a/n- hope you liked it! This is my first fic, so...Review! I'd love to hear you're comments! by the way--this is just the beginning chapter--the others will be much longer, especially when that beautiful man comes along. Personally, I think Johnny Depp would have been quite perfect for the role in PoA...but that's just me. haha... love you all! xoxo Gabbi


	2. Due

"Well, as I always say, you get what you give." A familiar voice drawled into her ear. "And I sure as hell deserve this." He said, eyeing the woman who just recently fell into his arms.

Hermione rubbed her head, then slowly got up and opened her eyes to find—Malfoy? "Honestly, you didn't have to go and throw that idiotic potion at me," She said, getting onto her own two feet. "Especially since it didn't—work."

Hermione looked at her surroundings. 45 Pairs of eyes were staring at her like she had just landed from the sky. Soon, hushed whispers were said all around her… "Who is she?"… "Just fell into the classroom" … "pretty stunning, if you'd ask me." A familiar voice said aloud. She looked around in fright, before instantly grabbing Malfoy's arm and attempting to leave the class.

"Hey darling, I might be gorgeous, but we've only just met. No need to have our relationship move in such a hurry." She looked over, more closely this time, wondering what the hell Malfoy was talking about, just to find another person in his place. "By the way, the name's Lucius Malfoy." He said, kissing her hand. "Now, what is this potion you speak of?" He inquired, an odd look on his face. Hermione gasped, and immediately dropped his arm and ran out of the classroom, leaving 45 students baffled at her appearance.

_ Oh god oh god…where am I? Well, I know I'm at Hogwarts, and I was in my class, but why was Lucius there? Why was he only 17 years old…the same age as me! Who were all those people…Dumbledore will know, so stop freaking out, Hermione. Seriously, just stop! Wait… now I remember. Malfoy. The dungeon. The time-travel potion! That was it! That's what he threw at me. Oh god, this is the time that most suits me? The 70's? With all of the marauders running around? I must find the headmaster. But I have no idea where he is...or any of the passwords. Well, at any rate, I'll find someone that I can talk to…someone of...oh!_

Hermione jumped out of her daydream to see who she had stumbled into. She looked up to see a familiar face. Now, when I say familiar, I don't mean friendly. "Ah, so we meet again, mystery woman. Why did you run off like that before? I don't bite…hard." He said, winking. Ew. Hermione looked at him is disgust. "Hey, lay off Malfoy." A boy said. "Yeah, unless you want to have a nasty looking disease on your ass," said another. "Oh wait, you already do." The first boy said, and the group of boys laughed. Hermione turned around just to see who she'd been hoping to run into. She smiled while Lucius just walked away, mortified.

She walked up to the Marauders and asked, " Hey, I was wondering if one of you could show me the way to Professor Dumbledore." She said, smiling. James looked at her and nodded, but Sirius intervened. "The only way we're helping you is if you explain yourself properly, I mean, what do you expect, to fall from the sky then just waltz away with no explanation?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, Yes." She answered. He stared. "Um...for now, at least. I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to say." She answered truthfully.

"Ah…so you're on some type of secret mission then?" Remus asked.

"Not exactly. Just please, show me to Dumbledore and I'll explain everything." She answered, getting impatient.

The boys shrugged and led her to Dumbledore's classroom, where he was sitting at his desk, correcting papers.

"Ahem…excuse me, Professor?" Hermione said tentatively.

"Yes, Miss Granger." He said, not looking up.

She looked at him, baffled. "How did you know my--"

"Perhaps this discussion is better fit for another time and place. Please, join me and Headmaster Dippet in his office around 8 on Thursday, and we shall give you all of the information from there. As for now, all of your belongings have been put in Gryffindor Tower, in your proper dormitory. Head girl Lily Evans will assist you in finding your classes and such. In the meantime, enjoy your stay, Hermione." He said, winking.

_That man knows everything. _

She turned and faced Sirius, smiling. "Thanks so much." She said to them. She walked away from the four boys and wandered down the corridor, murmuring something to herself like "wonder how Harry is…"

"Hey—don't you need a guide? I mean, do you know where you're going?" Lupin asked.

She turned, wondering how much she could say. "Yes, Lu—I mean, um, what's your name?"

"Remus Lupin. And this is Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black." He said, pointing to each guy.

"At your service," Sirius said, kissing Hermione's hand. She blushed, then said, "Okay boys, lead the way to Gryffindor Tower then!"

Lupin laughed. "I didn't quite catch your name--"

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hermione…that's a--" Lupin started

"Beautiful name." Sirius finished.

"Why thank you Sirius," she said. Was she actually kind of flirting with this old man?—no, not old. Young. Handsome. Even gorgeous. Why, this didn't look much like the Sirius Black that she had met 4 years ago. In fact, the man that stood before her resembled someone of great character, wit, and charm. If only he wasn't almost 30 years older than her in real life.

_'Wait, what in the hell am I thinking? I love Harry—we're dating. Just like I always wanted. Yes, when I get back, whenever that will be, this whole little crush on Sirius will be over, and Harry and I will be together again…forever.'_

Hermione removed herself from her daydream and started walking. James decided to extricate Sirius and Remus from theirs as well "God, those lovebirds," He murmured.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. C'mon, Hermione, Gryffindor Tower's this way," he said, walking down the corridor.

"So Hermione, what year are you in then?" Remus asked.

"I'm a 7th year," she answered.

"Where from?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh, um…I'm a transfer from Beauxbons," She answered, not knowing if that was the best thing to say.

"What explains the sudden falling from the sky?" James asked.

"Well…" Hermione turned to face James. He just looked so much like Harry…acted like him. Oh, she missed him so much!

Hermione guessed that she stopped talking for a pretty irregular amount of time, because all the Marauders were all looking at her strangely.

"Sorry…it's just…well, you look a lot like someone I know. Someone from back home," she answered, changing the subject.

"Oh really? Who?" he asked, curious.

"He was my best friend since ever. My boyfriend, just recently." She said, a glint in her eye.

"Oh, well…I see." He said, learning more about this intriguing woman.

Sirius just scoffed. "Potter's taken, love, I'm dearly sorry. Although, a certain dashing male is available in this room though," He said, putting his arm around Hermione playfully. Lupin looked at him.

"You're not a subtle guy, are you?"

"Not in the least. But then, once a month, neither are you," he snickered. The 3 boys gave him a harsh look. Hermione found it quite amusing that she knew exactly what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" she asked, just to see what they'd say.

"Well, what he means is…erm...oy! Lily!" James called notice to a reddish-brown haired girl, diverting attention from the earlier question.

"Hermione, meet Lily Evans, your new guide," James said.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione answered. Lily looked at her, the James, then back at Hermione and shrugged, giving Hermione and odd look. James put his arm around Lily's waist and asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's just…she's the girl."

"What girl?"

"In the dream…she's the one. The one you were kissing."

a/n-- hey...thanks all my reviewers!!! you guys are awesome...you keep me motivated! well, give me some feedback please..xoxo 


	3. Tre

A/N: god, im a loser. seriously, i dont think you guys could ever forgive me, but i love you guys soo much that you have to!!! i swear im gonna update mroe often, my comp was down for a month..and you know the rest. At least I could type everything up!!! okay, well here we go.....

Disclaimer: yeah. Im not JK Rowling

Chapter tre

_Flashback:_

_"Hermione, meet Lily Evans, your new guide," James said._

_"Nice to meet you," Hermione answered._

_Lily looked at her, the James, then back at Hermione and shrugged, giving Hermione and odd look. James put his arm around Lily's waist and asked,_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"It's just...she's the girl."_

_"What girl?"_

_"In the dream...she's the one. The one you were kissing."_

Hermione shrugged. "There must be some kind of confusion, I mean, I've never even kissed James... its not like it was Harry," she mumbled at the end.

"Wait, who's Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He was my boyfriend, remember?" Hermione added. "Hey...maybe that's who you were seeing in your dream... Harry and I. He looks almost identical to James."

"Hmm, well, I know this might be a weird question but, are his eyes green?" Lily asked.

"Yes, they are! And he has a scar right on his—"

"Forehead! Yes, that's who it was! Wow, if I've ever felt relieved in my life..." Lily said. "But why on earth would I be dreaming about you and your boyfriend...when we've never even met?"

_...you will be sent to a time that most suits you..._

Hermione sat there a minute. 'This makes absolutely no sense.'

"What was your dream about exactly, Lily?" She asked.

"Well, it involved you, Harry, and Sirius."

"Me? Oh, I knew we were meant to be, love." Sirius said, winking.

Hermione looked oddly at Sirius.

'Too weird.' She thought.

"Anyways," Lily said sharply, looking at Sirius, "It was really weird, because Sirius was old, and he was sitting there watching you and Harry with a really odd look on his face. Almost regret." Lily said. "It was weird to see. Like, why would I have that dream?" She pondered.

"Hmm," was Hermione's reply.

"Well, now that that problem's solved, lets move on, shall we?" Remus said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I have a lot of information you're gonna need if you want to survive at Hogwarts, especially about these boys!" Lily said, brightening the mood and apparently, accepting Hermione.

Hermione giggled. She tried to lighten her mood. She even tried to listen to Lily as she explained about her and James' relationship. But it wasn't to any use. She felt uneasy about the whole predicament she had fallen into...literally. She couldn't wait to speak to Dumbledore about this.

:: In the girls Dormitory ::

"So, what do you think about that dream? Do you think it meant anything?" Lily asked.

"Well, I don't know...it's weird. Why would you be dreaming of me before we even met?" Hermione asked, half-lying. She obviously knew what was going on, it had only happened a mere week ago...yet why would Lily know?

"Maybe you have a knack for divination," Hermione added.

"Hmm...maybe." Lily answered. "Anyways, about you and this guy...Harry. Are you two serious?"

"Well, we've been friends forever, and we just decided to take our relationship to the next level. But, by moving, I just don't know if we can stay together."

"Yeah, same with James and I, excluding the friends part," Lily said, smiling. "We were always fighting up until this year, when I finally gave in, and we became friends. That was the best day of my life." Lily said, smiling.

"Aww, that's sweet, Lily, "Hermione said sincerely. "You two seem like a great couple! You wittle wuvbirdz!" she added, laughing.

"Haha...funny. But seriously, James is like nobody I've ever met... I mean, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I think he might be the one." Lily said seriously.

"Really? That great! Does he think the same about you?" Hermione asked pryingly.

_'...if only she knew...'_

"Well, I don't know! I don't ask him that type of thing. I hope so though, I really find everything about him attractive. Funny, I used to find everything appalling," She said, reminiscing. "Well, Sirius seems to be taken with you, as well as Remus." Lily said.

"Sirius, yes...but Remus? How can you tell?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Oh, I've known Remus for quite awhile, even dated him in my 5th year...he's very subtle with his charm, whereas Sirius is just... well, all over the place," Lily said.

"I can tell. Listen, personally, I'm still in love with Harry, but I am looking to move on somehow, I mean, I love him with all my heart, but I have to learn how to just let go." Hermione said, not really thinking rationally.

"Well, I'd watch out for Sirius, he seems to always do whatever it takes to get what he desires, and it seems that right now his sights are set on you." Lily said, all-knowing.

"Hmm...thanks for the insight, Lily." Hermione said.

"Anytime. Hey Herms...you're all right." Lily added, making Hermione blush.

"Thanks," she said, in her classic timid Hermione-like fashion.

"So...where's your trunk?"

"Huh?"

"Your luggage? Personal belongings?"

"Oh! Erm...I don't know. They got lost while I was traveling here, I believe. Actually, I have to go to a place called...hogs beads?" Hermione said, playing her part well.

"Haha...you mean Hogsmeade. I can help you out there. When are you going?"

"Tomorrow," Hermione answered. She would have to speak with Dumbledore about this.

"Alright then. Do you mind if James comes along?" Lily asked.

"Of course not! Whoever needs to come can. The more the merrier!" Hermione said, not acting like herself.

"Great! I'll tell the guys tomorrow then. You like all of them, right?"

"Oh...yeah, definitely."

"Great. Well, I'm going to head off. See you in the morning, Hermione." Lily said.

"Night."

:: In the Boy's Dormitory::

"I don't understand, Moony, why do the eggs have to be tilted at a 63 degree angle versus at 57 degrees Celsius?" Peter asked, puzzled.

"Because, Wormtail, the egg needs to go through the appropriate habituation stages in order for it to mature properly." Remus said, the know-it-all.

"Alright, new subject," Sirius interjected, "Hermione Granger."

Remus fell silent at this comment.

"Hermione? I don't know, I mean, she seemed a little odd at first, but when we got to talking, she seemed nice enough. And Lily seems to like her, which means—" James was cut off by a taunting Sirius.

"And whatever Lily says, goes. Honestly, you are head over heels for that girl, James, whether you believe it or not. I, on the other hand, have my sights set on Hermione." Sirius said.

Three pairs of eyes looked up at him from their homework.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Oh no, Sirius, please, she's new, how about we keep the first term of hers here enjoyable?" James said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Prongs?" Sirius asked hotly.

"You know what it's supposed to mean. You do this to every girl. Hermione seems nice, so let's not ruin her reputation so early in the game." James said.

"Guys! This girl is diff—"

"Different. We know. Just try not to be so...well...like yourself if you're going to go after her, alright?" James said seriously.

"You guys really think I'm some type of player! Ah, well, all in good fun, I suppose. I'll try not to ruin her life, if that's what you meatheads are so worried about. Seriously, you know I'm not always like that," Sirius said.

"Yeah, you've only been sincere to one girl out of what? 35? In your life?" James added.

"So? If I really like her, I'll know it. I won't use her, and I won't make her life hell. I really like her."

"After one day?!?!" James asked.

"Well..." Sirius started

"One month." Lupin said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked

"You have one month to decide if you really like her. If you don't, you let...ahem, someone else have a chance," Lupin said, suddenly very interested in his patchwork quilt.

"What are you saying, Moony? You have taken a liking to her as well?" Peter asked.

Lupin blushed a deep crimson.

"So be it," Sirius started, "One month. One month, and we'll see who she ends up liking. Alright Lupin?"

"That's not what I said, I merely meant—"

"And I mean one month. It's all in good fun, right? Hermione will never know, and she'll have her pick," He added.

"So be it." Lupin said, shrugging

And the pandemonium began.

A/N- wow next time ill list all the ppl im oh-so fond of!! and correct chappies....but not now. short I know. but that makes it even better??? kind of??? ok i tried...more this weekend! xoxo!!


End file.
